Field of Invention.
The field of art of the invention is handle and pull devices found under PTO Class 16 Subclass 125.
The invention, hereinafter called "adjustable cabinet handle", relates to a significant improvement in the structure and design of cabinet, drawer, and door handles fabricated to facilitate the adjustment of the invented adjustable cabinet handle to align the ends of the invented adjustable cabinet handles with fastening screw holes set apart in various widths on cabinet, drawers, and doors.
The invented adjustable cabinet handle increases the utility of a cabinet handle so fabricated due to the incremental infinite adjustability of the width between the ends of the cabinet handle to align with fastening screw holes of various widths by means of a new, innovative, and unobvious use of existing materials and engineering design in a combination which does not presently exist.
Preliminary research of patents issued has identified the existence of the following prior art which applies to this invention.
______________________________________ Prior Art Patents Patent No. Inventor(s) Item Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,832,409 Mueller Battery Carrier November 1931 2,175,632 Maga Handle October 1939 2,672,103 Hohmes Safety Crash Handle March 1954 239,262 Long Handle August l925 ______________________________________
The invention is specific to the above cited prior art. In the patent search for this application, no other prior art was identified which incorporated the specific improvements and engineering design specified herein to improve the above cited prior art.
Analysis of the invented structure and design of the prior art uncovered the following facts:
1. Although parts of the design of the invented adjustable cabinet handle have been in existence in the cited prior art for a great number of years, individuals expert and particularly knowledgeable in the field of cabinet, drawer, and door handle design, manufacturing, and sales have not produced or designed an adjustable handle of the design of the invented adjustable cabinet handle, therefore, it can be stated that the subject matter of this application is not obvious to a person of ordinary skill in the art if those individuals who are expert in the art have not conceived the adjustable cabinet handle apparatus described herein.
2. Each of the prior art handle designs have inherent deficiencies which are solved by the invented adjustable cabinet handle design. Specifically:
a. The handle structure and design shown in the above cited prior art of Maga does not provide the greater range of adjustment in width as is allowed by the invented adjustable cabinet handle due to the adjustment allowed by the Maga design being limited to the width of the socket blocks on the end of a ridged handle body thereby making handles fabricated following the Maga design less able to be aligned with fastening screw holes of various widths and therefore less useful and valuable than the invented adjustable cabinet handle. PA1 b. The handle structure and design shown in the above cited prior art of Hohmes does not provide for the ridged fixing in place of the parts of the handle and requires more parts to accomplish adjustment of the handle than is provided for in the invented adjustable cabinet handle as the Hohmes design is focused on proving a vehicular safety handle which: a) can move and bend to fit various curves in vehicle mounting surfaces and b) can accommodate high stress automobile accident forces and therefore addressing these requirements results in the Hohmes design incorporating more parts than the invented adjustable cabinet handle to accomplish the adjustment and stress force accommodations. PA1 c. The handle structure and design shown in the above cited prior art of Mueller does not allow the Mueller handle to be adjusted in width to align with fastening screw holes of various widths as can be accomplished with the invented adjustable cabinet handle. PA1 d. The handle structure and design shown in the above cited prior art of Long is not as operationally functional as the invented adjustable cabinet handle and requires more parts to accomplish adjustability and is limited in adjustability due to the limited adjustment increments possible due to the fixed widths of each and the total number of adjustment spacers used to spread the handle ends to various widths whereas the invented adjustable cabinet handles can be adjusted in an infinite incremental range to exactly align with the width of fastening screw holes.
The limited adjustment in the width of the handle ends in the Maga design renders the Maga design much less functional than the invented adjustable cabinet handle and therefore not as applicable or practical as the invented flexible cabinet handle for use as variable cabinet, drawer, and door handles.
This abundance of parts and lack of rigidity in the Hohmes design renders the Hohmes design less functional and more complicated to assemble and more costly to manufacture than the invented adjustable cabinet handle and therefore not as applicable or practical as the invented adjustable cabinet handle for use as variable cabinet, drawer, and door handles.
This lack of adjustability in width in the Mueller design renders the Mueller design non applicable to the variation in screw hole width problem solved by the invented adjustable cabinet handle and therefore not applicable to uses of the invented adjustable cabinet handle.
The requirement of more parts and the limited adjustability in width in the Long design renders the Long design non applicable to the variation in the screw hole width problem solved by the invented adjustable cabinet handle and therefore not as functional or utilitarian as the invented adjustable cabinet handle.